


The Legend Of Korra Meets The Girl On The Train Part 2

by TheGreatUniter1



Series: The Legend Of Korra Meets The Divergent Series [3]
Category: The Girl on the Train (2016), The Legend of Korra - Fandom, The divergent series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/F, First Person Omniscient, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatUniter1/pseuds/TheGreatUniter1
Summary: This one is a crossover of The Legend Of Korra, The Divergent Series and The Girl On The Train.





	1. Happy Start

**Author's Note:**

> This one will still be set in Chicago, but it will have a lot of train rides and references from The Divergent Series, but that's about it.  
> Also the first chapter will be told from Christine's perspective and the rest will be told from Kuvira's.  
> I guess I made this one in honor of her character.

Christine

We sit on the couch, watching TV. I lean against Kuvira and she gives me a kiss. I giggle and sit up. Its been almost two weeks since Vaatu’s attack and the city has gone back to somewhat normal. Kuvira let’s out a sigh. “So… how are you feeling?” she asks.

I takes me a minute to realize that she’s talking to me. I put a hand over my ribcage.  “Oh.” I say. The gauze has stopped it from bleeding and with Baatar’s and Korra’s help, is almost healed. “I’m feeling fine. I mean my ribs still hurt but I’m fine.”

“Oh…” she says. “That’s great but not what I meant.”

I knew that’s not she meant. There’s no backing out now.

“I’m fine.” I say. “I’m doing fine just…  the nightmares haven't stopped.”

“Oh.” she says. “Well that's not good.”

I shake my head. “No its not.”

* * *

 Vaatu hovers over me and Korra. I start to crawl backwards. I get to my feet and turn to run when I see a flash of light out of the corner of my eye. I turn around and let out an audible gasp. Three people stand by Vaatu. A smile creeping across their faces. “No.” I say. “Not again.”

Former President Raiko, Evelyn and Zaheer stand there. They all drop into a bending stance. (With the exception of Raiko of course.) I start to back up instinctively. Evelyn makes the first move and she sends out a stream of water. I try to redirect it but it hits me and I slam into the ground. I jump to my feet before Evelyn can freeze me there. Zaheer blasts me with air and I slam into the ground again. My vision doubles and my muscles start to bend and twitch. I let out a cry of pain and collapse onto the ground. I breath in and find that I can’t get oxygen. I become light-headed. Through my blurry vision I see Zaheer, Raiko and Evelyn. I drop to the ground and my eyes close.

* * *

 I scream and bolt right up. I breathe heavily and open my eyes. I see Kuvira staring at me wide-eyed. “What is it?” she asks.

“Nothing.” I say. “Just another nightmare.”

“The same one?” Korra asks.

“Yeah.”

She pulls out a pad of paper and a pen and put’s a tally mark down. “That makes it thirteen of the same nightmare in the last two weeks.”

I check my pulse. My heart is pounding. Sweat collects on my palms and face. I put my head in my hands. I’m shaking.

Kuvira hugs me. “Hey, Its okay, we’ll get through it. I promise.”

I sniff and bury my face into her uniform. She runs a hand through my hair. Korra joins in on the hug and we just sit there holding each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the new one.


	2. Worse Comes To Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chicago is dealing with that aftermath of Vaatu's attack and Kuvira makes a important decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... the rest of the story will be told from Kuvira's perspective.

The next day Korra, Christine, Baatar and I take a walk around Chicago. Some people who were affected by Vaatu’s attack are still recovering. Most of the city was destroyed, leaving hundreds of people without a place to stay. The streets are crawling with people. Most have injuries from his attack and some people have lost their loved ones.The realization hits me like a freight train and it makes my heart ache. I look around and see children, some with parents who have abandoned them or some whose parents were killed. It brings tears to my eyes and I wipe them away before they fall. Of course I know the feeling. My parents cast me aside when I was six and I spent two years on my own, just barely staying alive. When I was eight, Su found me in the streets of Zaofu and took me in and gave me a place to stay. I never felt part of the family though, I’m not sure if Su ever knew that. 

“What are you thinking?” Christine’s voice snaps me back to reality. 

I shake my head and look at her. “Nothing.” 

“You have to be thinking about something.” Christine tilts her head to the side.

I look away. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Why?” she asks.

“I said I don’t want to talk about it okay!” I snap.

My sudden anger shocked both me and Christine. I look away and Christine let’s out a sigh. I look over at Baatar and Korra they are talking to each other in low voices. I look back at Christine and she is looking down at the ground. I continue to look around the city and the more I look, the more abandoned kids I see and my heart shatters into a million pieces.

* * *

 

“Wait here sweetie, okay?”

Perhaps it was because I was too young, or because I was too excited over the day’s events that I did not recognize the sad look in my mother’s eyes when she said that. It was rare when my parents were able to take time off from their jobs, and even rarer that they would spend that day at a festival in a totally different city with their daughter. My family was not rich, or even working class for that matter. In fact, even in their poor neighbourhood, they were among the least fortunate. Families of nonbenders always had a harder time making ends meet than benders. It was the sad truth of this world – nonbenders simply were poorer and had fewer opportunities in life than their bending counterparts. My parents had hoped that I would show the capabilities that neither of them had, but she was already eight and showed no such promise.

To my mother’s suggestion, I nodded enthusiastically, still not fully recognizing that sorrow in my parents expressions. Maybe they were a little sad because they had to go back to work tomorrow, and they couldn’t have fun like this again today? That must be it. Kuvira was sad about that too, honestly. She wanted nothing more than to be able to have fun with her parents every single day like how today was.

“We’ll be right back, alright?  We love you very much.” This time, it was my dad who spoke, since my mother had turned around so I wouldn’t see the tears beginning to form in her eyes. Again, I just nodded.

My father hugged her tightly and then gestured for me to sit on the nearby bench. After a heartfelt yet goofy salute to him, I skipped over and sat down. My feet didn’t quite reach the ground, so I swung them happily while humming a soft tune that my mother would sing to me at night.

I watched my parents walk away until they were no longer visible.Then I waited and waited.

By the time I decided to finally get off the bench, it was dark, and the street was deserted.  

“Mom…?  Dad…?” I whispered softly, and soon I began shouting for my parents.Though it was as if no one heard me; this was more of a city than I was used to… maybe no one could hear me because of everything else going on? Not that it mattered… I wanted my parents.

My little legs began to run as fast as they could in the direction I had seen my parents disappear hours ago. My mother had told me to wait, but now I was scared, and all I wanted was  to run back into my parent’s warm embrace.

So I ran, and ran, and ran until I couldn't run any longer.

I collapse on the ground, finally realizing that they weren’t coming back. Something must have happened… surely they did not leave her there all alone on purpose? They love me! I was their little girl and they love me, they said so every night.

But they never came back.

They promised they would come back.

_ Why…? _

With that realization, I began to cry and I remained slouched on the ground, which began to shake around me. Small pebbles began to float in the air, but I didn’t recognize or care about them. Only when a piece of thrown away scrap metal floated in front of my eyes, did my sobs begin to calm, partially giving away to a sense of wonder.  

I was an earthbender.

Not only that… I was a  _ metalbender. _

I hold my hands up to guide the piece of metal towards me. I keep it suspended in the air; it felt almost as if it was a part of me. Much more a part of me than the earth underneath my body, anyway. I stare at it, as if it would give my some answers as to why my parents would just leave me here. If only I had discovered my bending hours earlier.

Perhaps then I wouldn’t be alone.

* * *

 

“Kuvira?” Christine’s voice snaps me back to reality. 

“Yeah?” I say and I wipe my eyes. My hand comes away wet with tears. 

“Are you okay?”

I sniff and wipe my eyes again. “Yeah I’m fine.”

Christine tilts her head to the side and looks at me expectantly. I just shake my head and she turns away. I look back around and see the children standing in the street. My eyes fill with tears again and I grab Christine’s arm and we start to walk towards the train station.

* * *

 

We arrive in Zaofu and me and Christine, start to walk towards the Beifong estate. After Vaatu’s attack on Chicago, Su moved the rest of the family back here, because she was afraid that something would happen to her and her family and she didn’t want to risk anything happening to them. She asked me if I wanted to come live with her back in Zaofu. We walk into the house and to the living room. We walk inside and I see Tenzin sitting across from Su. I stop in my tracks. I look from Su to Tenzin and back again. “What’s going on here?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I don't have much to say about this chapter aside from: Now we know what happened to Kuvira's parents and we all know where this is going.


	3. After All These Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira and Christine find out a shocking truth.

Su gets up from her chair and walks over to me. “A slight problem has occurred. But don’t worry we have it under control.”

I frown. “A problem? What kind of problem.”

Tenzin get’s up and walks over beside Su. “The Earth Kingdom is in chaos again, the nation is broken. There’s no one running it.”

“What do you mean ‘there’s no one running it’?”

“Well… after Vaatu’s attack all the leaders were killed and now there are riots and looters in the streets and bandits are stealing supplies from the towns.”

“Okay. So what do we do?” 

Tenzin turns towards Su. “I came here to talk to Su about her possibly helping with the situation in The Earth Kingdom, but she has… declined to help.”

I turn towards Su. “Su I think you should step up and help.”

“I’m sorry, but i’m not interested in imposing my ideals on a whole nation. I’m afraid I can’t help you.”

“Su, you of all people should know that Zaofu is a beacon of modern progress and now you can share that with everyone.”

“I’m sorry but my answer is no.”

Anger bubbles up inside me and I turn towards Christine. I motion my hand towards the door and start to walk. Christine follows suit behind me.

* * *

 

We return to Chicago and go to the house. We walk inside and sit down on the couch. “I can’t believe that Su won’t help.” I turn towards Christine. “You would help me restore order to The Earth Kingdom, wouldn’t you?”

“Of course.” she says.

Baatar walks downstairs. “What’s going on?”

“I met with Su and Tenzin. The Earth Kingdom is in chaos and Su won’t help. Christine has agreed to help me. What about you Baatar?”

He sighs. “My mother always makes bad decisions, of course I’ll help.”

“Great.” I say. “Now there’s one more person that could help.”

* * *

 

“Of course! I love helping people.” Bolin exclaims.

We are sitting at a table in his noodle restaurant, Pabu is sitting on Bolin’s shoulder. He chatters in agreement.

“Good.” I say. “We’ll leave first thing tomorrow morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not much to say about this one.


	4. Reuniting The Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira stops at one state but their leader isn't very pleased to see her.

The next morning Christine stands in front of the mirror, she puts on her Earth Empire uniform, this one is no different from the last, aside from the three chevrons on the right arm. Mainly because Christine’s rank is now sergeant.

* * *

 I sit at the table wearing my commander uniform. Christine sits down beside me and I’m soon joined by Bolin and Baatar. We eat breakfast and then we make our to the train station. We get on the train and make our way towards all the other cities and towns that were affected by Vaatu’s attack. We help town after town. Most people are happy to see us, but others are very timid. Afraid that we might hurt them. Once as soon as they see that we are only there to help, they relax.

* * *

 After the day is over we head back to the train, and go to our bedrooms. I lie down and Christine lies down next to me. We snuggle up to each other and eventually I fall asleep.

* * *

 It's morning when I wake. I look around the train has come to a stop. I look around and see Zaofu in the distance. I walk to the engine of the train.

“Hello Great Uniter.” The engineer says.

“We don’t need to stop at Zaofu.”

“But…” The engineer protests.

“But nothing. You’ll do as I say.”

“Yes Great Uniter.”

I walk back to the bedroom and look out the window as the train pulls away from Zaofu. Once its out of sight I lay back done on the bed again.

Christine rolls over and gives me a hug. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m fine.”

She sighs. “Okay.”

We walk out to the meeting room and sit down on the couch. A map of The Earth Empire hangs on the opposite wall, ten percent of the empire has been reunited in less than two weeks. I look out the window, at the cities I have reunited. The Earth Empire banner hangs on buildings, showing that I have brought them back together. I look back at the map, there are so many places that need help. I look back at everyone, Bolin and Christine are talking quietly and Baatar is staring at the floor. I turn and look out the window as we pass more towns. We stop at the state of Yi and the people are very happy to see us, though the governor isn’t. “Hello governor, I need to speak with you privately.”

* * *

 I give the governor the contract; which reads: _“The Yi State shall be dissolved under this contract; and under the appointment of the international community, shall come under the protection and the regulations of the Great Interim President of the Earth Nation, Kuvira of the Metal Clan.”_

“Well.” I say. “Are you going to sign our deal?”

He nods and I pass him a pen. He signs the contract, passes it back to me, I sign it and he exits the train with his head hung low. Later we come back with food and supplies, everyone cheers and The Earth Empire banner is hung on the main building in the town. The governor turns back to me and the cold, non trusting look he gave me earlier is gone, this time he smiles. “Thank you Great Uniter.”

Maybe reuniting The Earth Empire won’t be as hard as I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I used the State of Yi for a starting point for Kuvira's adventure. Also I found a translated version of Kuvira contract that she gives to the states to sign and when you read it, it's not as bad as you first thought.


	5. Trouble Brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble starts to brew.

We get back to the train and sit down on the couch. I let out a content sigh and Christine sits down next to me. I close my eyes. I’m just about to drift off when I hear her say “Wow, what a long day.”

I open my eyes and look over at her. “Yeah, but at least the governor signed the contract.”  

“Yeah.” she says. “It wouldn’t have been a good outcome if he didn’t.”

I frown. “What do you mean?”

She laughs. “I mean that if he hadn’t signed our deal we would’ve had to take the town by force and that if anyone stood in our way they would be crushed.”

“Um…” The words get stuck in my throat.

“That’s what you told me and everyone else.”

My heart skips a beat. “Oh, um, y-yeah. That’s what would’ve happened.”

She nods. “Well, I’m going to take a nap, we have a long day tomorrow.”

She get’s up from the couch and walks to the bedroom and closes to the door. I look around the train. Bolin and Baatar are still talking with each other. I look over at the map, now twenty percent of the empire has been reunited. I look at the states that aren’t united and Zaofu is one of them. I put my head in my hands.  _ What am I going to do about Zaofu? I can’t just attack them for no reason. But Christine is already planning to take over it. _

“Are you okay Kuvira?”

I look up and Baatar is sitting on the couch beside me. “Yeah I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” he asks.

“Yes.”

He gives me a hug. “You know its okay not to be happy.”

I sigh. “Yeah I know.”   

He hugs me again. “Well I’ll give you some space.”

He get’s up and him and Bolin walk to another part of the train. I sit there alone.

* * *

 

Later that day, I take a walk around the train. All my soldiers are sleeping right now, so I don’t want to wake them. I look out the window just as it slows to a stop. We are near a mountain side. I walk to the engine. “Why have we stopped?” I ask the engineer.

“I’m sorry.” he says. “Apologies, there are rocks on the tracks, it’s most likely bandits. We’re sending troops to handle the situation.”

“Call them off, I’ll handle the bandits myself.” I say.

He nods and calls them back. I climb to the top of train and see bandits on the mountain side. They bend rocks at me and I guide them away from the train. I shoot out my metal strips and cover their eyes with them. Once I’ve contained them, I chain them to the tracks. I take the the metal stips from their eyes and one stares at me in shock.

“You’re Kuvira.” she says.

I nod. “You’re the bandits that are causing chaos, where I am trying to establish order aren’t y-”

“I’m sorry, we didn’t know this was your train an-” The bandit interrupts.

I silence the bandit with a metal strip. “Don’t talk over me!”

She looks down at the tracks. I smile.

“Now I’ll give you two options you can either join me or I can leave you here and hopefully someone saves you before the next train speeds through. But I don’t count on it.” 

“No don’t leave us here!” says one bandit.

“We pledge our loyalty to you Great Uniter.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... What is Christine planning?


	6. Risking Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira makes a surprise decision.

After I’ve made a deal with the bandits, I let them go. I walk back onto the train and find Christine sitting with Baatar and Bolin, they are playing a card game. She looks up at me when I walk over to her. “Hey.” she says.

“Hi.” I say.

Christine, Bolin and Baatar all flip a card over and Christine starts laughing. She takes Baatar’s and Bolin’s cards and puts them in her pile. Both Baatar and Bolin shake their heads. 

I lean over to her. “I need to talk to you.” 

She nods. “Alright.” 

She get’s up and follows me to our bedroom. I close the door and we sit on the bed. I hold her hand and she gives me a hug. I hold her close and she hugs me tighter. “Well its about Zaofu.” I say.

She looks at me in confusion. “What about Zaofu?”

I bite my lip.

“What about Zaofu?” She asks more forcefully this time.

I sigh and say. “Maybe we should leave Zaofu alone. They can rule themselves, it won’t hurt the empire.”

She laughs. “You’re joking. Tell me this is a joke.”

“Well…” I start to say, but she interrupts. “If it isn’t, then I’m going to have to send you to a reeducation camp and I don’t want have to do that.”

My mouth snaps shut.

“Well?” she says, raising an eyebrow at me.

I let out a nervous laugh. “Uh, y-yeah, it was a joke, I was… uh…  joking.” 

She claps me on the back and gives me another hug. “Good.” she says. “Was there anything else you wanted to say?”

“No.” I say. “Nothing at all.”

“Great.” she says. “Well I’m going to go find us some dinner, so you can do whatever you want.” 

I nod.

She get’s up and walks to the door, but before she leaves, she says. “If you want to talk to me about anything else just let me know.”

I nod again and she walks out and closes the door. I look down at the floor. 

_ What am I going to do? _

* * *

 

I walk out of the bedroom around dinner time and sit down next to Christine. We eat and talk, and after that we sit back down on the couch I look back over at the map, now fifty percent of the empire is ours, but Zaofu has been left untouched. The closer we get to uniting the empire the more nervous I become.

* * *

 

That night I lie in bed and stare at the ceiling, Christine is snuggled up beside me. I try to sleep, but I’m too nervous to, so I get out of bed and I take my metal armor off and put it in my dresser. I grab my coat. I put my hand on the doorknob and look back at Christine, she’s out cold. I turn the doorknob and walk out of the bedroom. 

I know what I need to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kuvira has decided to try her best to save those she loves. How will that end?


	7. Double-Crossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira makes it to where she needs to go, but things don't go as planned.

I make the long trek from the train to where I need to go. It’s almost daytime. That means that if I want to get there before Christine wakes up then I’m going to need to get there fast. I break into a sprint, the world around me becomes a blur as I run. I only stop when my heart feels like it is going burst out of my chest. I look up at the horizon, I see a sliver of sunlight. But ahead of me I see it. Zaofu.

* * *

 I walk towards my old house and open up the door, though when I get inside I’m stopped by a guard. “What are you doing here?” he asks.

“I’m here with news for Su.” I say.

I start to walk forwards but he stops me. “I’m sorry but I can’t let you see her.”

I sigh.

“Now.” he says. “I’m going to have to place you under arrest for treason.”

* * *

 I pace back and forth in my cell, my mind and heart is racing. What just happened? I continue pacing back and forth. I hear the door to the prison open and I see her run inside. She runs up to the cell. “Kuvira!” she yells.

“Su!” I yell back.

She reaches into the cell and places her hand on my cheek. I close my eyes and tears leak from my eyelids. I hold onto her hand.

“What happened?” she asks.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t stop her.” I say, as more tears run down my face.

“What are you talking about? You couldn’t stop who?” Su asks.

Before I have time to speak, we hear a loud bang and the sound of metal creaking, my eyes go wide and I give Su a fearful look. The creaking becomes louder and the cell starts to shake.

Su snaps her gaze back to the prison door. One of the guards is running towards her. “What’s going on?”

“The domes…” he pants.

Su furrows her eyebrows. “What about the domes?”

“They…” he pants again. “They’re… gone.”

Su’s eyes go wide. “Gone? What do you mean they’re gone?”

“Su.” I say. “You need to get out of here. Christine is going to take over Zaofu, you need to keep everyone safe.”

“What? No! I can’t just leave you here.”

“You have to leave me here, if Christine takes over the city, and finds that i’m gone then she’ll hunt you down. I need to keep you safe.”

Su hesitates for a moment. Then she closes her eyes. “I don’t care if she hunts me down, you’re my daughter and you’re coming with me.”

Before I have time to object she opens the cell door and pulls me into hug. When we pull apart we break into a sprint. We run through the prison and out of the house. We skid to a stop and my eyes go wide.

“Where do you think you guys are going?”

* * *

I stare at Christine wide-eyed. She smirks at me. I back up slowly and she steps towards me. My heart races and my head pounds. “Christine.” I say. “How?”

“I followed you here, that’s how. It seems that you broke your promise of leaving Zaofu to me to deal with. Do you really think that I would let you protect Zaofu? You of all people should understand it's part of the Earth Empire and you are interfering with my progress of reuniting it. By betraying me you have committed treason to the empire. You know the punishment.”

“I…” I start to say.

“I don’t want to hear what you have to say.” Christine spits.

I hang my head low and look down at the ground. Christine steps towards me and I just stand there unable to move.

I turn towards Su. “You need to get out of here. You need to go somewhere safe. I’ll be fine, I promise. I love you.”

Su finally nods. “Okay.” She hugs me and tears run down my face. “I love you too, Kuvira.”

“Go now!”

She nods and starts to run away from Zaofu, I look back at Christine. “You’re a traitor to the entire empire!”

She stops a few inches from me. “No Kuvira, you’re the traitor. All I want is a United Earth Empire and you’re in my way of achieving that goal. Now you get to pay the ultimate price.”

I take a deep breath and send out a chunk of earth, it strikes Christine in the chest she let’s out a cry of pain and she sends out a blast of fire, I dive out of the way. I shoot out more earth and she deflects it away. Christine enters the Avatar State and I send a giant boulder at her. She strikes me back and I don’t dive out of the way fast enough, I get blasted with air. I go flying across the field. I land with a sickening thud. I hear a loud crack and pain shoots across my entire body. I try to move but white hot pain shoots across my ribs and chest.

_That’s got to be, broken ribs._ I think.

I try to move but the pain is too much. Christine hovers above me with a giant boulder. I just lay there helpless. Christine launches the boulder towards me and I take a deep breath. I hear a loud crash and the world fades away.

* * *

 Christine let’s out a sigh. _It was hers. The Earth Empire was finally hers._

She turns back to the city of Zaofu. She walks to town square and announces the news. Everyone then kneels before their new leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Kuvira alive?


	8. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine has control over the whole Earth Empire.

Christine sits at her desk on the train, she put’s a checkmark beside Zaofu on the map. The empire was finally reunited. She let out a sigh. _Its too bad that Kuvira didn’t want to be part of it, there was so much that we could’ve accomplished together. Oh well._ She thought. There was a knock at the door. “Come in.” she says.

The door opened and Christine smiled. “Ah Baatar, please come in, I’m just doing the paperwork for the cities and towns that are under the empire’s contract.”

Baatar walks in and sits down in a chair across from her. They both stay in silence for a little bit, Baatar just sat there. He felt nervous, if he said one wrong thing, that was the end for him. He looked around for a moment before resting his eyes back on Christine. His heart beat faster and faster. He started to sweat and he wiped it off his face.

“What is it that you need?” Christine asked.

Baatar swallowed hard and finally he spoke. “I… its about Kuvira.”

Christine narrowed her eyes. “Oh? What about Kuvira?”

He swallowed hard. “Well…”

* * *

 Su runs over to the boulder that landed on Kuvira, she bends it away and gasps. Kuvira is sprawled on the ground, blood is pouring freely from her nose and mouth. She coughs and Su bends down and picks her up and holds her in her arms. “Hang on Kuvira there’s a healer on the way, just hold on please.”

Kuvira looks up at Su and coughs. Blood trickles from her mouth and she tries to focus her eyes on her mother. “You came back.” Kuvira says, weakly.

“Of course I did.” Su says. “I’m your mother now just hang on.”

She tries to hang on but her breathing becomes shallow and her vision blurs. Kuvira becomes weak and her eyes close.

* * *

 Baatar let’s out a nervous laugh. Christine gives him a long, cold stare. Finally she speaks. “So… you want me to pull _all_ my troops from Zaofu? Is that correct?”

“I didn’t say that you should pull _all_ your troops from Zaofu, its just… that I think you should… rethink about what you're doing. I know that Zaofu means a lot to the empire, but I think that you’re being…” Baatar’s voice trails off.

“Being what?” Christine asks, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I just think that you’re being a bit… unreasonable.”

Christine get’s up from her desk and starts to pace back and forth. “You think that I'm being unreasonable? What makes you think that?”

Baatar bites his lip. “Well you challenged Kuvira to a duel and you well… you took her out.”

Christine stops pacing and shrugs. “Well she turned her back on me and she committed treason to the empire, what else was I supposed to do?”

“Well…” Baatar starts to say, but Christine interrupts him. “You do realize that by defending Kuvira’s actions that you too, are committing treason towards the empire?”

Baatar remains quiet.

“You do realize the penalty for treason is death right?”

“Uh… yes, yes I do.” Baatar stammers.

“Good.” Christine says. ”Now was there anything else that you wanted to tell me?”

“No.”

“Good, now it's time for you to go.”

“Yes. Thank you commander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Christine went from sergeant to commander and she has Zaofu. Can anyone stop her?


	9. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine pushes her powers to new levels.

My eyes flicker open. I’m so sore. Wait why was I sore? Where was I? I blink a few times and then I hear a voice. “Oh thank goodness you’re awake.”

Confused, I look to my right and see Su sitting near me. I clutch my ribs and I try to sit up, searing pain shoots across my chest, I wince and lie back down. My next breath wheezes on the way out. I look over at her.

“Su? What… what are you doing here?”

Su lays me back down and whispers. “Its okay, you’re safe now.”

I furrow my eyebrows. “What do you mean ‘you’re safe now’?”

Su purses her lips and a moment later she speaks again. “Well after you came to warn us about Christine’s attack on Zaofu, you tried to stop her. But…” Her voice trails off.

“But what?”

“But Christine attacked you and you nearly died.”

Fear pulses through me and my heat races. Christine nearly killed me? No that can’t be right, can it? She cares about me doesn’t she? I stare at Su wide-eyed.

“So…” I finally say. “How bad are my injuries?”

“Pretty bad, you had a dislocated shoulder blade, a broken nose, your jaw was fractured and several of your ribs were broken.”

My heart skips a beat. I didn’t know that Christine was capable of doing so much damage. I shake my head and look bad over at Su. “Are we home?” I ask.

Su shakes her head. “No…”

“Then where are we?”

Su takes a deep breath. “In a reeducation camp.”

* * *

 

Christine clasps her hands behind her back as she paces back and forth in front of her soldiers. “So…” Christine says. “What do you think? Do you think that we could accomplish this goal?!”

All the soldiers cheer.

“Are you guys with me?!” Christine yells.

“Yes!” Everyone yells.

Everyone starts to cheer and Christine cheers with them. Everyone’s loyalty makes her feel like nothing could stop her. 

“No.” 

Christine stops and everyone turns towards the back of the room. “No? Who said that?”

Baatar stood there with a scowl on his face. “That would be me.”

Christine let’s out a chuckle. “Why not?”

“Well.” Baatar scoffs. “You just threw our family into a reeducation camp, what make you think that I would want to help you after that.”

Christine slowly steps towards him. “Our family betrayed the empire and refused to join. They knew the punishment and so that’s what they received.” She takes a deep breath. “Now do you wish to be with me? Or do you wish to join them?”

“Why would I ever want to work for you, after everything you’ve done. You're a  _ monster!” _

“Very well.” Christine says and she snaps her fingers. “Grab him!”

Baatar eyes go wide and the soldiers start towards him. One grabs his arms and starts to drag him away, he struggles out of the soldiers grip, but its no use. But then he remembered something. He clenches his fingers and the soldiers movement stop dead. Christine is unable to move as well. Her body bends and twitches. She starts to scream. Just as Baatar was about to finish Christine off, something hard connects with his temple.

His vision goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Snickers*   
> Yes. I thought I would explore with the reeducation camps some more.   
> Oh, Kuvira you'll be alright.


	10. Conflictions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baatar wakes up in a strange place and finds out the truth.

Baatar lets out a groan of pain as consciousness returns to him, he opens his eyes and he looked around but his vision is blurred. He blinks a few times and his vision starts clear. Then he realized that he was lying on the floor in a cell, he jumps to his feet and runs towards his cell door. When he is millimeters away from the door though something jerks him back. His shoulders start to ache, he tries to move his hands and finds that they are covered in metal shackles. He tries to freeze them off, but it doesn’t work. Moments later though he hears a voice. “Baatar? Is that you?”

He turns towards the voice and when he sees them, he let’s out a gasp. “Mom! Kuvira!”

“Baatar!” Me and Su yell.

* * *

 

“So that state is ours and that one still hasn’t joined us and that one…” Christine looks over her contracts for the states that are part and aren’t part of The Earth Empire, her thoughts are interrupted when she hears a knock at the door. “Come in.” she says.

The door to her office opened and one of her soldiers walks in. “Hello commander.” he says.

“Ah, Bolin, please come in.” she says. 

Christine motioned for Bolin to sit down and he did what he was told. He sat down in front of her and she looked at him expectantly. They both remained quiet for quite some time, after a few moments Christine finally spoke. “So Bolin… I need your help with something.”

“Okay.” he says nervously. “What is it?”

* * *

 

I grab onto the platinum bars that form a cage to hold me in. I take a deep breath and clench my hands together on the bars. But nothing happens.  _ No… no… no… I need to get everyone out of here.  _ I try again and still nothing happens. On my third attempt, I stand in a metalbending stance, I take a deep breath and push my hands forward. My cell door opens. “Haha. I did it, I opened the cell door.”

“Oh sorry, I don’t mean to burst you bubble but you didn’t open the door, I did.” a voice says.

My eyes go wide as I realize who is in front of me. “What?! No! Christine!” 

Christine yanks me forward by the collar of my shirt. “Did you really think that you could bend platinum? You know very well that I’m the only one who can bend it.” 

I struggle out of Christine’s grip, but she doesn’t let go. Her hand closes around my throat and she squeezes, I gasp for air. Christine slams me against the back wall, the impact broke more of my ribs. My vision starts to go black and I thrust my fist upwards it hits Christine square in the jaw and she yanks me to the side, I slam into the wall again.  _ Snap! _ The impact splintered three more of my ribs. I scream louder that I ever thought possible. I punch Christine hard in jaw again and she let’s me go and she stumbles backwards, but doesn’t fall. 

“Christine.” I whisper. “Stop… please.”

She starts her way towards me again and slams me into the wall again.  I fall.  My head hits the hard platinum floor. 

Then there is nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know my character is evil.


	11. Can't Trust Anyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira finds that she can't trust anyone.

Baatar takes a deep breath and the shackles around his hands start to freeze, he takes another deep breath and…  _ pop!  _ Baatar’s shackles come off, next he freezes the platinum door and kicks it down. He runs over to Christine and before she knows what hit her, he knocks her out and freezes her to the wall. He then runs over to Kuvira’s cell and blasts down the door. There Kuvira lies, motionless on the cell floor. Baatar kneels down beside her and ever so gently he lifts her head. “You're okay… you’ll be fine… everything will be alright…”

* * *

 

I breathe in deeply, pain shoots through every part of my body and everything hurt much more than before. I open my eyes and I hear a gasp. “Kuvira? You’re alright!”  

My vision clears and that’s when I see him. “Baatar! You’re… you’re alright!”

“Meh. More or less.” he says. “What’s more important is that you're alright.”

I cough. “Well I feel horrible.”

Baatar chuckles. “Well that does tend to happen when you’re not wearing armor.”

I cough again. “What do you…” I look down at my shirt. “Oh my god! Wh-where… is my armor!?”

Baatar just shakes his head. “I don’t know.”

I look over my shoulder. “Su!”

“Kuvira!” she hollers.

“Su look out!” I call out.

But Su doesn’t get out of the way in time and Christine knocks her to the ground, she then knocks Baatar to the floor. I jump to my feet and start to run at her. Christine pulls out her platinum sword and points it towards Su and Baatar. “You come any closer and it’ll be the end for both of them!”

I skid to a stop. 

Christine let’s out an evil, mocking laugh. “Now what are you going to do?

* * *

 

“Christine don’t hurt them!” I yell.

She raises her eyebrows at me.“Don’t hurt your family? Why are earth would I do that?”

My heart leaps into my throat. “Then let them go.”

“No. They’re all traitors. You should leave.”

Tears start to fill my eyes and I say. “Can you let me say goodbye to Baatar and Su first?”

“Alright, fine.”

She opens Baatar’s and Su’s cells and they run up to me and give me a hug. They both start to cry and tears leak from my eyes. I let them go. I give Su another hug, I lean over and whisper into her ear. “I will escape I promise.”

I pull away and Su’s and Baatar’s eyes go wide as I push them out of the cell.

Christine gives me a shocked look. “You traded your life for theirs?”

“Their  _ our _ family, it’s what you do.”

Christine’s demeanor doesn’t change. “Their both fools.”

She starts to drag Baatar and Su away and my heart shatters. 

“Kuvira!” They both yell.

“I’ll be fine!” I yell back.

The prison becomes quiet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oy! This hurts me to write.


	12. This Could Be Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira faces off against Christine.

I try to move around the cell, but my ribs burn, so I slow my movements to a minimum. My cell doesn’t have windows, so its hard to tell what’s going on outside. I sit down on the cell floor, trying to think when everything had gone wrong. When I think about it though, I instantly have my answer. It was when Christine had stolen away her trust and gone behind her back to take over Zaofu. That was it.  _ I thought I could trust her!  _ I put my head into my hands. Moments later I hear my cell door opens and I hear. “Kuvira its time go.” 

I  lift my head, Christine stands in the doorway, scowling. “What are you doing here?” I ask. Christine’s expression doesn’t change and she walks towards me slowly. She stops inches from me and yanks me to my feet. My ribs burn and I let out a cry of pain. I try to push her away, but she shoves me against the wall. I let out a grunt from the impact. My ribs burn even more and I hear a loud  _ crack! _ I let out a loud gasp, because I can’t make a sound any louder than that. I fall, but I catch myself before I hit the ground. I roll onto my back and cough. I blink and Christine stands over me. I jump to my feet and kick her feet from under her. She falls but doesn’t hit the ground. She get’s to her feet again and runs at me. I punch her hard in side, near the stitches. Her side starts to bleed and she let’s out scream and I duck as she swings at me again. I grab onto her wrist and push her back again. She shoots out a metal strip. I try to redirect it, but it’s made of platinum. I jump out of the way at the last minute. I grab Christine’s arm and yank her to the side. She loses her balance and falls. I run and jump out of the cell door, just before it closes. It slams shut. Christine scowls at me. I run out of the prison. I need to find the others.

* * *

 

“We have to get out of here.” Baatar says, as he tries to break out of the cell. Su is in the cell next to him, trying to bend the metal.

“Its no use.” Su says. “Its made of platinum.”

“Well we have to keep trying.” Baatar says.

* * *

 

I run through the camp, I need to find everyone. I run past one section of the cells and skid to a stop. I turn and run up to the cells and that’s when I see them. “Su! Baatar!”

They turn towards me. “Kuvira!”

“Hold on!” I stop in front of their cells. “Stand back!”

Both of them step back and I take a deep breath. Lava starts to form and it starts to melt through the platinum. But just as I create more lava and something wraps around my mouth, I try to bend it off, but it’s made of platinum.  _ Platinum! _ I hear a evil laugh. I turn around and that’s when I see her, I let out a gasp.  _ “Christine?!” _

“Ah, ah, ah.” she says. “You wouldn’t want your family hurt now would you?” 

“What do you mean?” I say.  
Christine is about to speak when that’s when I hear the screams. _“Kuvira! Help!”_

I whip around at the sound. The lava is burning through the platinum and both Su and Baatar are screaming. The lava get’s closer and closer to them. I run towards the cell, but something is holding me back. “No! Let me go!”

Christine snickers. “No. You made your mistake _ ,  _ you need to witness the consequences.” I thrust my elbow back and it hits Christine in the nose, she flies back and hits the wall, she cries out in pain and let’s me go. I take a deep breath and clench my hands into fists, the lava forms into solid rock. I let out a sigh and walk over to the cells, both Su and Baatar Jr. crawl out of the cells and give me a hug. “I’m sorry.” I say.

Baatar and Su look at me. “Hey. Its alright you saved us.”

We start to walk away and that’s when I hear the voice. “Kuvira?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things might get better. But I make no promises.


	13. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone recovers from Christine's attack and Kuvira does the unthinkable.

I whip around at the sound of my name and let out a gasp. There I see Christine slumped against the wall, her hand pressing against the back of her head. She looks dazed. I run over to her. I pull her hand away from her head and it comes away sticky with blood. She looks from the blood back to me. The color in her cheeks starts to drain. “Kuvira!” she rasps out.

I squeeze her hand. “Hold on! You need to hold on!”  

“Kuvira, what did I do? Baatar was right, I am a monster. Just leave me.” Christine rasps out again.

Tears form in my eyes. “Don’t talk like that, you’ll be alright. Just hold on!”

Christine coughs, her breathing becomes shallow and her heart is beating slower and slower by the second.

“Baatar!” I yell. “Get over here!”

Baatar rushes over and kneels down beside me. He looks at me expectantly. “We need to bring her back.” I say, urgently.

 _“What!?”_ he exclaims. “But why? She tried to kill you and she threw you, me and Su in prison. Why on earth would I bring her back?”

“Because… I love her that’s why. So unless if you want me to spend the rest of your days feeling guilty about not bringing my only love back, then I suggest you do as I say.”

“Alright.” he says.

He takes a deep breath and motions his hands over Christine’s body. The force of the bloodbending causes all of Christine’s bones to realign and the wound in her side is healed and is no longer bleeding. Soon after I start to feel her heart beating again. Moments later she starts to gasp for air and she opens her eyes. She looks at me and tears start to form in her eyes. I pick her up and she wraps her hand around the back of my neck and pulls me in for a kiss. We only pull away when we need to breathe. 

“I love you.” she whispers.

“I love you too.” I whisper back.

We kiss again and Su and Baatar both clear their throats. We turn to look at them. “What?”

“Well.” Su says. “Maybe we should do this in a place a little more private. You know like at your guys house or at a restaurant, you know anywhere then here.”

I look back at Christine and she blushes. “Yeah, I think that would be a good idea.”

* * *

We make our back to Chicago and Christine walks up to city hall. “People of Chicago.” she says. “I’m glad to announce that the states are allowed to run themselves and that there will be no more interference with any of the people or their respective leaders. I have learnt that people who seek power often misuse it for there own selfish needs. So that’s why I’m handing it back to the people that it’s trust upon. The Earth Empire is no more. You are now free to choose your own paths and your own destiny.”

The crowd cheers and Christine takes a bow. Then she turns back to me and gives me another kiss. The crowd cheers ever louder.

When we break apart, I smile at Christine. “Let’s go home.”

“Yes.” she says. “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes finally! Christine is good.


	14. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise reunion brings our characters together.

We walk towards the car and Christine gets into the driver's side. I sit in the back seat and she starts to drive, I look out the window. The city passes by in a blur. I close my eyes and breathe in deeply. My mind starts to relax. I listen to the roar of the engine, the chirp of birds and the sound of the train on the tracks. The car comes to a halt and I open my eyes. Christine looks back at me. “Where are we?” I ask.

“At the train station.” she says.

“Why are we at the train station?” I ask. “Aren’t we going home?”

“Yes, we are going home, but first I want to show you something.”

“Really?” I say. “What do you want to show me?”

“Shhh.” she says. “It’s a surprise.”

I give her a concerned look, but she just takes my hand and helps me out of the car. We walk up to the platform and get onto the train and sit down. The train starts to move and I look at Christine she smiles at me. I’m about to say something when her phone rings. She smiles at me again and she get’s up and answers her phone.

“I’ll be right back.”

I nod and she leaves. I look back out the window, the city of Chicago passes by in a blur. Moments later Christine returns and sits down again. She let’s out a sigh. “What?” I ask.

She looks at me. “I can’t tell you.”

“Why? Is it part of the surprise?”

She nods.

“Okay.” I say.

* * *

I look out the window again and the train starts to slow down. This time we are near Zaofu, the train stops and we get off. We drive towards Su’s house. When we get there Christine knocks on the door and it opens. There Su stands smiling at us. “Come in.” she says.

We go inside and Su leads us to the living room.

“What’s going on?” I ask.

“You’ll see.” Christine says.

We stop at the doors and I look back at Su and Christine. “Are you guys coming?”

“No, this is something you need to face on your own.” Christine says. “We’ll be right here when you’re done.”

I nod and breathe in deeply, I shake out my hands and slowly I open up the doors to the livingroom.

* * *

 

I step inside and close the door behind me. I turn around and two figures stand in the livingroom. One is a middle-aged man and the other a middle-aged women. I look at the man and notice something that he has the same hair color as me and that the women has the exact same eyebrows as me.

The woman steps forward. “Kuvira? Is that you?”

I furrow my eyebrows. “How do you know my name?”

“Well, you wouldn’t remember, but the last time we were together, you were eight and I told you to-.”

“‘Wait here.’” I finish the sentence and the realization hits me.

“What?” The woman says.

“Oh my god, the last thing you told me was to ‘Wait here.’” I let out a shaking breath. “This can’t be true. Mom? Is that you?”

My mom runs over to me and gives me a hug and tears leak out of my eyelids. “Kuvira. I missed you so much. I’m sorry that I left you. I should’ve never left you.”

My mother let’s me go and my father walks over and gives me a hug. “Hello sweetie.” he says.

I give my father a really tight hug. “I love you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I warmed your hearts and made your day better. Share your thoughts on this chapter.


	15. The Meaning Of Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira and Christine realize the meaning of family.

I let my father go and wipe away tears, I give my mother another hug. Moments later the door to the livingroom opens and Su and Christine walk in. Christine walks up to me and gives me a small kiss. I hear my parents gasp behind me and I blush. Christine turns towards my parents. “Forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Christine, I am Kuvira’s friend and well um… crush for that matter.”

My face turns red with embarrassment and I turn towards her. “Well… you didn’t have to show yourself up just yet.”

Christine laughs. “You certainly know how to charm your girlfriend.”

She gives me a hug and my parents start to laugh. I can feel my face get redder and redder by the minute. I clear my throat and everyone becomes quiet. I pull away from Christine and lean over to her ear. “You know, you didn’t ’have to introduce yourself like that.” I whisper.

“I know, but I love making your face turn red.” 

I give her a playful shove back and she stumbles backwards, she starts to laugh and she runs at me and tackles me to the ground. My ribs burn. I let out a groan of pain. “Well.” Christine says. “It looks like someone has relaxed a bit.”

“Christine.” I say. “My ribs.” 

“Oh right.” 

Christine get’s off and helps me up. Moments later we stand again and I turn back to my parents again. We stand in silence for a few minutes. Then I turn towards my parents. “I want to show you something.”

“Okay, What is it?” They ask.

I smile. “You’ll see.”

* * *

 

I let out a grunt as I dive out of Christine’s line of fire. The metal cable just missing me. I shoot out some metal strips and Christine guides them away from her body. She then shoots out several chunks of earth and I melt them into lava. Christine sends out a blast of air, the lava turns solid. Next she sends out more metal strips. I try to bend them away only to find that they are made of platinum. One strikes me and I let out groan. 

“Come on Christine.” I say and I wince. “A platinum strip?”

“Sorry.” 

We both stop our attacks. Christine walks over to me and starts to heal the the wound on my arm from where the platinum struck me. The wound disappears moments later. We stand back up and turn towards my parents they stare at me wide-eyed. My mother let’s out laugh. “Oh my god! You can bend!”

I let out a chuckle. “Yeah.”

My mother runs up to me and gives me a hug. “When did you figure that out?”

I sigh. “When I was eight, on the same day you guys left me.”

“Well at least you figured it out.” My father says.

“Yeah.”

My mother turns towards Christine and nods. “Kuvira you forgot to mention that Christine is the Avatar.”

“Hmm?” I say. “Oh yeah, she is.”

“That’s amazing!” My mother eclaims.

“Well…” Christine says. “I can’t take all the credit. Kuvira did teach me what I needed to learn.”

“Kuvira.” my mother says. “You’re an amazing daughter.”

“You guys are amazing parents.” I say.

“Well.” Christine says. “Do you want to head back to the house?”

“Sure.” I say.

We walk back to the house together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was heartwarming to write.


	16. It's Time To Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Kuvira to let Christine go. But how can she after all that they've been through?

We all sit down on the couch. I sit with my mother and father on my left and Christine on my right. My mother and father are talking quietly with each other and Christine is talking quietly with Su and Baatar Sr. Christine nods and get’s up. They walk out of the living room. I snuggle up to my parents. Moments later Christine return’s, she walks over to my parents. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but we have some guests coming over for dinner tonight.”

“Oh that’s wonderful!” My mother says.

“When are they coming over?” My father asks.

“In about an hour.” Christine says.

* * *

 

We sit down at the table and Christine puts the food down on the table. Just as Christine is setting the rest of the food down, the doorbell rings. Christine walks over to the door and answers it. “Hello, Korra how are you?”

“I’m doing okay, as usual.” Korra replies.

“That’s good.” Christine says.

Korra walks into the house and over to the table, where she greets my parents and after everyone has been introduced, we have dinner.

* * *

After dinner Christine has another talk with Su and the rest of the family. When Christine comes back this time she motions for me and my parents to follow her. We walk to Su’s office and Christine closes the door. “What’s going on?” I finally ask.

“Well.” Christine says. “We were thinking that it would be best if you went home with your parents. We finally found them, so I think that it would be best.”

“What? But what about you Christine?” I ask.

“I need to go home.” she says. “I’ve spent the last decade avoiding it and i’ve only gone back there once.”  

“But…” I start to say.

“Kuvira.” Christine says. “You’re not the eight year old girl Su found on the street anymore. You’re grown up. You need to do what’s best. You need to go home.”

“Alright.” I say.

Christine gives me a hug. “You can always come visit me you know. Its not like your cut off from me entirely.”

“Right.” I say.

* * *

Later that day I walk around the house and pack my things, when i’m done I put my stuff by the door. Christine puts her stuff by the door soon after. We go outside and put our stuff into the car. Then we wave goodbye to everyone. Christine starts the engine and drives towards the train station. When we get there we get onto the train. I look out the window and watch as the train passes by all the cities and towns. The train comes to a stop and I look out the window. We stopped at the state of Yi. We get off the train and I turn towards my mother and Christine. “Was I born here?” I ask.

“Yes.” my mother says. “That’s why the governor trusted you so much when you first set out to reunite The Earth Kingdom and created The Earth Empire.”

“Wow.” I say. “I always thought he hated me.”

“No, of course not. I mean he was upset that you wanted power and that you changed a lot, but he knew that one day you would realize your mistakes and set out on a better path. Which is what you’ve done.”

Moments later the governor comes running out of his office. “You guys made it. I wondered when you guys would show up.”

“Don’t worry Governor we’re alright.” My father says.

“Yes I can see that.” he says.

“Well you guys should get settled.” Christine says. “I’ll be back later to say my goodbyes to everyone.”

I give Christine a quick kiss before she leaves and then she is gone.

* * *

 Later I sit down and have lunch with my parents and afterwards we sit down and watch TV. I look over at the clock. It’s five in the afternoon. That means that Christine will be back soon to say goodbye. I give my mom and dad a hug and we just sit there waiting for Christine’s return.

* * *

 The doorbell rings and I get up to open the door. Christine stands in the doorway. “Hey.” she says.

“Hi.” I say.

“I brought you something.” she says and she hands me some flowers.

“Thank you.” I say.

“No problem.”

I put the flowers on the counter and Christine walks over beside me.  

I turn towards her. “So I guess that means your off then?”

“I’m afraid so.” she says.

“Why do you have to leave?” I ask.

“You know why.” Christine says.

“I know.”

“You know.” Christine says. “You can always text and call me. I mean you some how got my number.”

I chuckle. “Yeah.”

I give her a hug and she gives me a tighter one and when she pulls away she hands me something, a locket. “What is it?” I ask.

“Open it.” she says.

I open the locket. Mine, Su’s and Christine’s photo’s are inside.

“Now you’ll always have a way to remember what I look like.” she says.

“I like it.” I say and I give her another hug.

When we break apart, she walks towards the door. “I’ll see you later Kuvira.”

“Goodbye, Christine.” I say.

Just like she is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one chapter left of this one. Then the next story will start.


	17. Home At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine goes home back to her family. But will this the last time we see her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be told from Christine point of view.

Epilogue

Christine

I let out a pleasent sigh as I walk through security in the airport. I show the security guard my badge and he let’s me through. I put my luggage on the plane and then sit down. I look out the plane window. The plane starts to move and soon we are in the air. I pull out my phone. Kuvira sent me a million text’s.

 

_Dear Christine,_

_Thank you for all you have done for me, I know that we have had a long and tough road. But one thing I have always known is that you care very deeply for me and you would never do anything to hurt me. So I have a great day and text me when you get home._

_Love,_

_Kuvira_

 

I smile and turn off my phone. I look out the window and see that the airport is coming into view and when I get there. I get my luggage and get my car. I sit inside my car for a moment while I send Kuvira a text:

 

_Dear Kuvira,_

_I’m glad that you aren’t mad at me for anything and I’m glad that you're doing well. I just thought that I would let you know that I landed safely and that I’m on my way home. Have a wonderful time with your family and if you ever need to, you can call me._

_Love,_

_Christine_

* * *

 I drive to my house and when I get there my mom is waiting for me at the door. I walk up to her and give her a hug. “I missed you.”

She hugs me back tighter. “I missed you too.”

“Well.” I say. “Should we go inside?”

“Gladly.”

We walk inside and sit down on the couch. “Where can I start?”

My mother smiles. “Tell me everything.”

I smile back. “With pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This next one will be out soon.


End file.
